Battlefield 2
Battlefield 2 is a PC game made by Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and is the third full installment in the ''Battlefield'' series. Battlefield 2 is published by EA (Electronic Arts) and is the first in three full games in the Battlefield series in which players fights in a modern battlefield, using modern weapon systems. Battlefield 2 released on June 21, 2005 in North America for Microsoft Windows and it's expansion pack, Battlefield 2: Special Forces, was released on November 21, 2005. The latest version v1.50, which was released on September 1, 2009 and added the free content of the Euro Force and Armored Fury booster packs. Battlefield 2 gained widespread approval from critics, receiving an aggregate score of 91% from 55 reviews, including five stars out of five from large reviewing organizations: Yahoo! Games, GameSpy, X-play and Computer Gaming World. PC Gamer awarded it 94%, and it was honored as "The Best Multiplayer game of 2005" by GameSpot. A direct sequel, Battlefield 3, has been released by EA and DICE and is the next game in the ''Battlefield'' franchise. Setting Battlefield 2 is set in and around 2007,Battlefield 2 map title, Wake Island 2007 during a global war pitting the United States and the European Union (Euro Force) against China, the fictional Middle Eastern Coalition and the Russian Federation (Special Forces). The game takes place on different fronts, with American and European Forces invading China and Middle Eastern Countries and China and the MEC invading the United States. Gameplay thumb|250px|right|''Battlefield 2'' intro clip Battlefield 2 includes a single-player mode with three difficulty levels; Recruit, Veteran and Expert and a Multiplayer mode via the Internet or LAN. Both player modes use the same maps and use Battlefield's conquest game mode. Single-player mode allows 16 computer controlled players, while the online mode allows up to 64 players. Players can chose to play as a member of the People's Liberation Army, United States Marine Corps or the Middle Eastern Coalition. Additional Factions are available through booster packs and expansions, such as the European Union and the Russian Federation. Maps The standalone edition of Battlefield 2 ''comes with 13 maps, available in single-player and multi-player modes. Each map comes in 3 sizes: *16 Player *32 Player *64 Player However, playing in single-player mode gives access to only 16 Player sized maps. Some mods, including the Single Player 64 Maps mod, overwrite the map files and allow the player to either play in 64 player maps as default, or for the player to choose which type of map to play in. Weapons Vehicles Demo A demo is available for download from major game sites and features the map Gulf of Oman for both single-player and multi-player. If you own the retail version, it is possible to play with unlocked weapons in the demo. Having the retail version will also result in your current rank being shown in the demo. The 16-person version of the map has a time limit of 10 minutes; the 32-person version has a time limit of 12 minutes. The 64-person version is unavailable in the demo, though up to 64 players can still play on the 32-person map. EA Games shut down all of its demo servers on November 28, 2005. However, demo client and demo server software are still available for download from BF2 website should players and server operators wish to host the game themselves. Many players still game on these demo servers, with a community numbering at least 100 at a time, a low peak. Some aspects of gameplay, such as jet combat, are markedly different in the demo compared with the retail version. External links * Battlefield 2 Website * Battlefield 2 Info - maps, weapons effects, joystick setup Trivia *Originally, there was to be a set of falling kit parts—items such as helmets could be shot off—but only the U.S. helmet was ever finished. The MEC helmet is half-finished, but lacks a texture. *Many of the buildings found in ''Battlefield Vietnam remain in Battlefield 2 s files, without textures. References ru:Battlefield 2de:Battlefield 2es:Battlefield 2pl:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:PC Games